Talk:Main Page
Media Points of Interest Terminology .hack//NEWS *CyberConnect2 to release LINK right after three more Naruto games are completed. .hack//This Month: February 200X *Junichiro Tokuoka continues being a Badass. 1996 *'21' - CyberConnect is formed. 2000 *'29' - CyberConnect2's second game, Silent Bomber, is released in North America. 2003 *'1' - .hack//SIGN debuts in North America. *'5' - .hack//Legend of the Twilight episode 5, Mansion of Terror, first airs in Japan. *'8' - .hack//SIGN episode 2, Guardian (SIGN), first airs in North America. *'10' - .hack//INFECTION is released in North America. *'12' - .hack//Legend of the Twilight episode 6, Trap of the Steaming Hot Water, first airs in Japan. *'15' - .hack//SIGN episode 3, Folklore, first airs in North America. *'19' - .hack//Legend of the Twilight episode 7, Twilight Moon, first airs in Japan. *'21' - See-Saw releases their Dream Field CD. *'22' - .hack//SIGN episode 4, Wanted, first airs in North America. *'26' - .hack//Legend of the Twilight episode 8, The Solitary Knight, first airs in Japan. 2007 *'3' - .hack//Roots episode 13, Tragedy, first airs in North America. *'7' - .hack//Another Birth: OUTBREAK is released in North America. *'10' - .hack//Roots episode 14, Lost One, first airs in North America. *'17' - .hack//Roots episode 15, Pad, first airs in North America. *'24' - .hack//Roots episode 16, Resolution, first airs in North America. 2014 *'14' - Shugo and Rena participate in Balmung's Valentine's Day Event with Mireille and first meet Ouka. 2017 *The Twilight Brigade and TaN disband. *Canard is founded. *Shino becomes a Lost One. *Haseo starts searching for "Tri-Edge". __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:.hack//Wiki =Discussion= *So yeah, I just remembered that I have this little "hidden" page. I generally used it to test new formats for the front page. I should probably get to work on something new. This looks a lot neater than the current setup, which was changed to fit whatever Wikia had going on... something about getting in the way of ads. It looks perfectly fine in monobook, but I guess it looks terrible using the default style. The current look of the page as it is here is outdated, but works for design purposes.--OtakuD50 06:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, so I went with something new here. I originally had "Media" sectioned off, but then went and gave it its own box. Also, as you can see, I added possible new sections for the front page if ya'll are interested in keeping 'em. Just wanted to throw the idea out there.--OtakuD50 05:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :That .hack//This Month thing is pretty cool. I like it. After browsing other wikis, maybe a Quote of the month? Since we're not active enough to change things daily or weekly, monthly seems like a good plan. Kulaguy 09:26, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :The Final Fantasy Wiki as a picture of the month. It could add imagry to the front page beyond the logo and the featured artical(or the dreaded ads!) They also have a quote of the moment that doesn't need updated and is always fresh because it's randomized. One thing I love about their wiki is the Dragon's Neck Colossem, an arena for dream fights. Members vote for who they think will win and the most votes take the cake. I don't think we have enough regulars for that, but still, something interactive and entertaining for our guests could up our notoriety. maybe a "wishlist" section where people vote for what they wish to be translated or made. Just an idea. A for the task at hand, I think the fetured artical should remain centered or at least change color. I like how it breaks from the sea of green, but it throws the balence off. The "Hello" section also needs more stuff going on, it's too dull. The right hand column seems too detached, possibly could be fixed by making the text in the "points of intrest" and "terminology" sections centered. Last of all, do we have a general theme? Most of the other wikis have some feel to the page giving them distinction, but all we have are pastels. I love the minimalistic look, but this is a little dull. --Falcon At 21:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC)